The Myth, The Legend
by julia3132
Summary: Summary: If Blaine decided not to go back to Dalton, then what is the big secret? Written for Blam Week 2016. Canon Divergent Season 4. Finn Unfriendly. Inappropriate "trash talking" between two characters. Violence implied.


"Hey Sam, where's Blaine?" Jake asked. In fact all of the Glee boys had been wondering this since Blaine had been skipping out on their Tuesday/Thursday workouts. Blaine had always monitored Sam to make sure he didn't do too much.

"I don't know. I'm not his babysitter!" It was obvious to everyone that there was something going on.

Artie decided to be the brave one "No, but you are his boyfriend."

"I know!" Sam yelled, but then sat on the locker room bench, looking defeated.

"Is he cheating on you?" Finn asked "Well, he cheated on Kurt."

Fortunately, there were several football players still in the locker room that were able to get Finn out of there while the Glee Clubbers held Sam back. The boys knew they had to get to the bottom of this NOW! Punishing Finn would have to wait until tomorrow.

After shooting looks at each other, it was obvious that they had elected Artie to be their spokesman. "Sam, what's really going on? You know none of us believe that crap Finn was saying, right? He's always been super jealous of Blaine."

"I know. Thanks. It's just there is something going on at Dalton and Blaine thinks that he is the only one that can fix it. I mean, I know that he chose to stay here with us, well me, but there is always something pulling him back to Dalton. I don't like it that he is keeping secrets from me."

"Go find out what it is." Artie told him "You know how to break in after you and Blaine rescued our trophy. Take Ryder and Jake. Joe and I are going to go talk to Finn about not being such an ass."

A few hours later, Sam, Jake and Ryder pulled up in front of Dalton. They had waited until later in the day, hoping more Dalton boys would be wearing "civilian clothes" and they could blend in better. After only a few minutes the three of them saw large groups of boys headed down to a small outlying building. Sam motioned to the other two and they all ran to catch up and see what was going on, and if it had anything to do with Blaine. When they reached the crowds what was being said made no sense.

 _"Is it really him?"_

 _"That's what everyone is saying."_

 _"I thought he was a myth. You know like an urban legend."_

 _"Are you sure it's the same guy? I find it hard to believe."_

 _"We'll find out soon enough."_

By this time the boys from McKinley found themselves in that outlying building, standing in a circle with about 200 Dalton boys. Thankfully, no one had noticed that they didn't belong there.

"You know what" said Ryder "this kind of looks like a Fight Club."

"Yeah, it really does" Jake agreed "Wait. Sam do you know something?"

"Well, I'm not sure. You see when I first came back from Kentucky, Blaine and I got into this huge fight in the Choir Room. After Blaine got pissed and took off, Finn had been the one to go find him. Later that night Finn made a joke about how I was lucky that Blaine had only pushed me. When Kurt asked him why, Finn told us that Blaine had told him that he started the Dalton branch of Fight Club. We all just laughed about it. What if Finn was telling the truth? I just can't believe Blaine would keep that big of a secret from me."

The three stopped talking because the room had become silent. Across from them an opening in the circle formed and someone Sam recognized walked into the opening. "That's Hunter Clarington." Sam whispered "The new douche bag captain of the Warblers. The one with the cat." Jake and Ryder nodded in recognition. Suddenly the crowd began to murmur, which turned into a soft chant.

 _"Wol-ver-ine! Wol-ver-ine! Wol-ver-ine!"_ The crowd kept up the chant, becoming louder and faster. When Wolverine showed up the crowd cheered. They were obviously there to see him. Sam had been jostled in the crowd so at the moment he couldn't see what was going on, he could however, see the look of shock on Jake and Ryder's faces. After pushing a couple of boys aside, Sam was able to see into the center of circle and saw the one thing he was hoping not to. He saw Blaine.

But this wasn't his Blaine. This was no Dapper Dreamboat with gelled back hair and a bow tie. This was cocky, shirtless Blaine with wild, curly hair and sweat pants so tight you could see every nuance of his perfect ass. Sam may have never seen this Blaine before, but DAMN was he turning Sam on. From looking at the other Dalton boys, Sam could tell he wasn't the only one.

Blaine and Hunter started to circle each other. Everyone knew it was time for the trash talk to begin.

"Well Anderson, I'm surprised you agreed to this."

"I don't see why, Clarington."

"Look at you and then look at me. I've got you by at least 6 inches and 15 pounds. Plus, I went to military school where they trained us to fight in war. What are you going to do? **_Sing_** me into submission?" _Fuck, Hunter's right. Blaine is a lot smaller than he is._

Blaine laughed "Do you know why they call me Wolverine? It's not after the Action Hero" _Really?_ "It's because even though I may be small, when I fight I am like a vicious animal. I have no worries about you." _OMG, I am sooooooo turned on right now. That's right bitches, that's my man!_

"Then why are we wearing these boxing gloves?" _Shut up dickwad. You are not hurting my B's beautiful face._

"I'm a musician asshole. I need my hands and I don't know what damage punching your face 40 or 50 times will do to them. Besides, my boyfriend is fine all hell and I need my hands to…shall we say "grasp" a hold of things. His hair, his 8-pack abs, his cock, his ass, the headboard." _How am I going to explain to Jake and Ryder… never mind let them think what they want. By the time I see them tomorrow this is going to be a non-issue, because the minute I get my hands on that man is the minute I become his bottom bitch._

Blaine walked right up to his opponent "Not even remotely bi-curious my ass. By the way, how's the pussy?" _OK, that pissed Clarington off._

"Enough talking! I'm going to kick your ass!" _Yup, he's pissed!_

"Not going to happen." Even with how self-assured Blaine seemed, Sam was nervous. He motioned to Jake and Ryder that the three of them should move toward the front so if need be they could grab Blaine and get him out of there.

Blaine's friend Thad stepped in appearing to be some sort of referee. "OK, you agreed to the terms. No rounds. No clocks. Victory by submission or knock out. Nothing to the throat or crotch. First offense is a warning. Second disqualification. The officials the two of you agreed to are myself and there, there, there, there and there (he had pointed all of them out). Any of us can call a foul but at least one other official must agree with it. Agreed? (Both fighters nodded) OK. State the prizes."

Sam turned and looked at his friends. They were all confused. Blaine was doing this for a prize?

Blaine spoke first "When I win, you leave and Sebastian becomes captain of the Warblers again."

Then Hunter spoke "When I win, you transfer back to Dalton and rejoin the Warblers. Let's see how happy that boyfriend of yours is when I make sure you are sharing a dorm room with Smythe."

Thad jumped in between the two fighters at the same time Jake and Ryder grabbed Sam and were holding him back.

"Sam" Jake pleaded "You have got to calm down! Blaine can't be distracted right now."

"Yeah" Ryder agree "Come on. Let's get closer."

Before they could even move, Thad got out of the way and Blaine and Hunter started to have at it. This wasn't one of those fights where the participants take some time to feel each other out. Blaine had already gotten in a couple of good body blows but had also taken a pretty good shot to his right eye. Ryder tried to make a joke about how crazy Tina was going to be because her "Blainey-days" was hurt, but Sam didn't flinch and continued to stare at Blaine. Jake and Ryder were getting worried, and not about just Blaine. They didn't know what Sam would do if something happened to Blaine.

Sam was frozen, staring at Blaine, but it was not because he was afraid for his boyfriend. He was frozen because he was so fucking turned-on watching Blaine that he was about to cum in his pants. Sam tried to stop looking for just a minute, so he could cool down, but he couldn't. Blaine was just oozing sex. The way that his curls were slicked down by sweat, and how that sweat was not just in his hair but all over his body, making his skin glow. Sam pictured Blaine looking just like that only naked and on top of him in bed.

The way his normally bright, shiny eyes were dark and dangerous and how whenever he landed a good punch the right corner of Blaine's mouth would go up into an evil grin. Sam had no doubt that this "fight face" that Blaine was making would be really similar to what Blaine's "lust face" would be.

And how every muscle in his compact, perfect body rippled as he moved around the circle. Sam just wanted to drag his tongue over every single one of those muscles to see if they would ripple under his touch.

Sam and Blaine had never gone that far. Hell, Sam was still getting use to kissing his BOYFRIEND. He had no idea where all of these thought had come from, but watching Blaine fight was just SO! DAMN! HOT!

A cheer pulled Sam out of his masturbatory fantasy. Every thought he had been having left him and he just started pushing his way through the crowd so he could get to Blaine. When he finally reached the center of the circle, he spotted the body lying on the ground. It wasn't Blaine.

Blaine was standing off to the side, trying to catch his breath while Thad and some other Warblers were waving smelling salts at Hunter. It was the most beautiful thing that Sam had ever seen.

Sam ran over and scooped up Blaine into his arms, catching him a bit off-guard. "You really are Wolverine!" Sam had to give Blaine that one.

"Sam? What…Jake? Ryder? What the hell are you guys doing here?" Before Sam could explain, he and Jake each untied one of Blaine's gloves while Ryder went to find him some water.

"I'm here because I was getting frustrated with all of the secrets you've been keeping."

"We're here for back-up." Ryder chimed in after handing Blaine a water. However, both he and Jake saw the tension forming between the couple so they excused themselves.

"Sam" Blaine started "I'm sorry. I …"

"No Blaine, stop right there. I know that when you were with Kurt you kept large parts of yourself secret because they didn't fit into Kurt's idea of who you are. I'm not Kurt. I love every part of you. What I am pissed about is that you could have been hurt and if you would have lost that you agreed to come back to Dalton."

"Sam are you telling me you knew nothing about me being a founder of the Dalton Fight Club?"

"Finn said something once but none of believed him. What does that have to do with any of this?"

"Sam, there was never a chance that I was going to lose."

"Blaine, you don't know that. Anything…"

Blaine grabbed Sam's hand and gave him a devious grin. Cocky Blaine was back. He walked right up to Sam and said (only loud enough for Sam to hear) with authority and assertiveness "Sam, there was NEVER a chance that I was going to lose."

"Oh" was all Sam could say. Blaine noticed the change in Sam's demeanor and asked "Sammy are you OK? I didn't mean to keep secrets from you, I just didn't want to scare you. I become a different person when I do this."

Sam laughed. He walked up close to Blaine and said (only loud enough for Blaine to hear) almost shyly "You did not scare me, but yes, you were a different person. My boyfriend Blaine is the sweetest person and best kisser I know. The Blaine I met here tonight is a bad ass and makes me feel like I want to drop to my knees and beg him to let me suck his cock."

If Blaine was surprised by what Sam said he didn't show it. "Well, we'll just have to let him come around more often. Come on, let's find Jake and Ryder and go home."

"Yes, and you need to tell them about how all that stuff you said about me and why you needed your hands was just to throw Clarington off his game." Blaine looked at him with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow "OK, maybe not."

 **The Next Day**

Finn was mad. Sure he may have said something like maybe Blaine was cheating on Sam, but he really did cheat on Kurt. He didn't understand why everyone was telling HIM that HE needed to apologize, but he was going to do it anyway so they could just finish getting ready for Sectionals.

When he got to the locker room everyone, but Sam and Blaine, was crowded around Ryder who was showing them something on his phone.

"You should have seen him in person!" Ryder was obviously really excited "The video doesn't due him justice. It wasn't like people feared him, it was almost like they worshipped him."

"Yeah" Jake kicked in "And when he told that prick that he didn't want to hurt his hands when he punched him 40 or 50 times in the face, I about pissed my pants while trying not to laugh. Oh, and the thud the dude made when he hit the ground was AWESOME!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn asked.

Artie took the phone from Ryder and showed it to Finn "Evidently you have been sitting on a piece of information about Blaine for quite some time."

"Wait! All that Fight Club shit was true?"

"It sure was" came a voice from behind Finn. When he turned around he saw Blaine with Sam standing behind him, arms wrapped his waist. Sam looked really happy, but Blaine looked at Finn like he looked at the guy in the video. The one he beat the crap out of the night before.

Then Blaine asked "Do you want to explain to me why you told my boyfriend that I was probably cheating on him while at the same time reminding him that I did cheat on my last boyfriend—the worst thing I have done in my life?"

For someone that didn't want to apologize, suddenly Finn couldn't do it quickly or often enough.


End file.
